Love And War Re-Vamped
by ILoveBeingLyric
Summary: This is the new version of Love And War. I'm sorry to all of you who liked the old version of the story but it was giving a bit of a hard time to write so I change the plot. I hope you all like this version better and I can't wait to finally get this story finished.
1. Chapter 1

_**Story: Love And War**_

_**Rating: M **_

_**Anime: One Piece**_

_**Pairing: LucciXRobin**_

_**Author: ILoveBeingLyric**_

_**Hey guys I finally got some ideas and have started writing the chapters up Love And War Re-Vamped. I hope you all like the new story as much as you liked the old one and please tell me if you see any errors. **_

Chapter 1: Eyes On You

Robin smiled as she walked through Water 7 to explore. Everything was so beautiful and jaw dropping that she forgot where she was supposed to go to find the bookstore. Once she finally got herself back on track with what she wanted to do she headed down another busy street to see a bookstore sign just a few feet ahead of her. She smiled as she open the door to hear the all too familiar jingle. Robin smiled at the bookstore owner and walked down every last isle to find a book that caught her interests.

Just as she was about to give up hope and go back to the hotel they all were staying in her dark ocean blue eyes spotted a book she had been looking for. Robin grabbed the red and gold book and took it to the register to check it out and then she headed to the hotel. As she neared the door she heard the sounds of Sanji yelling at Luffy about eating too much food. She laughed as she heard him yell out in pain when Sanji kicked him on the head.

"Sanji don't you think you're being too harsh. It's not like we've ran out of food and we're not even at sea." Usopp said in a bored tone as he had his chin on the table.

"If he continues to eat like a freaking pig then we will run out of money and food!" Sanji yelled in anger as he finished making a shake for Nami.

"Why not let him work for the money?" Robin suggested as she stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

"What do you mean, Robin?" Luffy asked with a slight frown.

"Luffy, you can do some chores around the city for money and then you can use that money to eat to your hearts content. That way we will still have a lot of money left over and you can eat what you want when you want." Robin said with a genuine smile.

"Robin you are so smart! Come on Usopp, we gotta start looking for jobs." Luffy said as he dragged Usopp along and out of the door.

"Nice thinking, Robin. Now, would you like a sundae my dear lady?" Sanji asked with a bow.

"Yes I would, you can bring it to me on the balcony." Robin said as she walked to the room she shared with Nami.

As soon as she came through the door she noticed the many shopping bags filled with clothes. Robin's eyes went wide for a second then she saw Nami smiling brightly as she lay on her bed. Robin giggled at her friend and decided to just go out onto the balcony quietly. Once she was comfortable in her chair she began to read her book. She had been so distracted that she did not notice that Sanji had placed her sundae on the table next to her until she took a break from her reading.

Robin was very thankful that it had not melted as she finished it and once again started to read. Soon day turned to night and Robin had finally finished reading almost half of the whole book. She yawned slightly as she marked her page and placed the book on the dresser as she made her way to the bathroom to take a nice long shower.

~Nami P.O.V~

Nami had waited patiently to hear the soft snores of her male crewmates and as soon as she did she ran towards her room to find Robin in the shower. "Perfect." She thought with a wicked grin on her face. Nami gently opened the door as soon as she got the okay to come in from Robin.

"They're all fast asleep; we have at least a good few hours before they wake up." Nami said with a happy grin.

"Well then we better hurry up and get ready." Robin said with a smile as she dried herself quickly and began to fix her hair.

After a few minutes Nami examined herself in the mirror with a content smile on her face. Nami wore her hair in wavy curls and wore a midnight blue thigh length dress with gold earrings and a necklace. She also had on a pair of gold colored heels. Robin wore her hair up into a spiky up-do with a shimmering black dress that was the same length as Nami's dress. Robin had on silver jewelry with tall black stilettos. Once they grabbed their coats they headed out of the door as quietly as they could without waking the others up. Soon they were in front of the club they had come to just a few nights ago and the bouncer let them right in.

"It's a good thing that we ran into his sister and she made him let us in for free or else we would've been standing in line for most of the night." Robin said as she walked through the crowd to go to the bar.

"I know, I would have never had guessed that Izzy's brother would be here of all places. Ever since we were kids he had always been scared of being surrounded by too much water ever since he almost drowned." Nami said with a chuckle and sat on a stood.

"Did he tell you he would be here tonight?" Nami asked with a smirk.

"Yes he did, he said just to come up to the room." Robin said with a slight blush.

"Well then what are you waiting for? Get a move on!" Nami said as she gave the waiter her coat to hold and went out onto the dance floor.

Robin giggled at her friend and then rose from her stool to walk up the stairs to the big golden doors at the end of the hall. Robin swallowed nervously then lightly knocked on the door. Soon she heard the lock being undone and the door being opened to reveal Lucci, who was only wrapped in towel from the waist. He smirked as he caught her eyes wandering in places they should not be and lightly cleared his throat.

"If you wish to see more you'll have to come in first, kitten." Lucci said with a devilish grin.

"Well then I better hurry up take a seat." Robin said as she strutted past him and sat on the end of the bed.

_**CLIFFHANGER! Sorry folks but this is where I will cut it short. I can't wait to read all of your reviews. Until next time, see ya later! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Story: Love And War**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Anime: One Piece **_

_**Pairing: LucciXRobin**_

_**Author: ILoveBeingLyric **_

_**SilverRain0: Thank you for sticking with me. I'm shocked at how long it took me just to get this story back on track but this time it will be finished. I already have the plot written down.**_

Chapter 2: Blue Sapphire

"You never fail to amaze me with your beauty." Lucci said as he eyed Robin from head to toe as she sat elegantly on the bed.

"I could say the same for you." Robin said with a sensual smirk playing at her lips.

Lucci chuckled lightly as he walked back to the bathroom with his hair falling loosely past his shoulders and his muscles rippling with ever motion he made. Robin knew what he was doing, but she wasn't about to give into him so easily. She'd only be giving him what he wanted if she did that. Tonight was the night that she would test his limits, just to see how patient he really was. If her assumptions were correct then she would get just what she wanted out of him without even having to lift a single finger in the process.

Robin mentally giggled as she thought of how fun this night was going to be. Unfortunately, she had not noticed that she had giggled out loud.

"What's so funny, kitten?" Lucci asked with a playful smirk.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about how fun tonight is going to be." Robin said with a content sigh.

Lucci raised an eyebrow at her statement and then proceeded to button up his red dress shirt. Once he was dressed, they both left the club after telling Nami of their departure. As always she was dancing and drinking her heart out. It only took Robin and Lucci a few minutes to reach the restaurant and be escorted to their reserved seats.

"How long are you going to stare at me?" Robin asked as she sat across from Lucci.

"If I could stare at you for an eternity I would, that dress fits you perfectly." Lucci said in a sensual tone as he starred at her tentatively.

"I'm glad that you like it." Robin said with a small smile.

"Oh, I love it." Lucci said as he placed a small kiss on her lips.

**~A Few Minutes Later~**

The sounds of footsteps were heard as the pair walked down the street side by side I their arms locked with one another, making eyes follow them in longing or some in envy. It made Robin giggle as she noticed this, which also made Lucci notice when he heard her soft laughter.

"I don't see the point on glaring; if they really want to have a good relationship then they should give it their all in the relationships. After all, without communication, relationships would not be able to exist peacefully." Lucci said as they continued to walk back to the club.

"That's very true, but some people don't see it that way." Robin said.

"Here we are. I guess this is where we part." Lucci said with a rare smile.

"Don't worry; we'll see each other again tomorrow. I have something special in mind for you." Robin said as they departed with a hug and she went off through the club to find Nami.

**~Back At The Hotel~**

"Nami~swan! Robin~chan! Your humble knight in shining armor has come to check on you!" Sanji said as she wiggled into the room to see both of the beds empty.

"EH?!" Sanji exclaimed as he gave a look of pure horror.

"THEIR GONE!" Sanji yelled loudly as he ran back to the boys' room and kicked the door open with full force.

"AHHHHH!" Chopper yelled as soon as Sanji busted into the room.

"THE FOODS GONE!" Luffy yelled as he jumped out his bed and proceeded to yell with Sanji and Chopper.

"What's with all of the yelling? Do you idiots know what time it is?" Zoro asked as he slowly got out of his bed just as Usopp began to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"NAMI-SWAN AND ROBIN-CHWAN ARE MISSING!" Sanji said as he bawled his eyes out.

"That's what you were yelling about?!" Zoro asked as he felt a vein throb on his left temple.

"All that was for nothing." Usopp said as he lay back down in his bed.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" Sanji asked in rage as he hoisted Usopp up by the front of his shirt.

"What he means is we already knew that they had left earlier. Robin left a note before they left." Zoro said as he climbed back in his bed.

"Really? Well, where did they go?" Sanji asked as he gave a sigh of relieve.

"On a date." Zoro said flatly as he hid the deadly grin that he had on his face.

"Did you say date?" Sanji asked a little too quickly making Zoro's grin grow even wider.

"Yep." Zoro said flatly as he waited for Sanji's reaction.

Sanji slowly grabbed his jacket off his bed post and walked out the room. Once he closed the door he put on his jacket and placed a cigarette in between his lips. As soon as he reached the entry to the hotel he lit the cigarette, inhaled and exhaled the intoxicating nicotine, then his eyes shot open as he took off like a rocket.

"ROBIN-CHWAN! NAMI-SWAN!" Sanji yelled as he ran through the streets in search for his missing beauties.

Meanwhile, inside the boys' room Zoro sat in his bed with a content smile on his face.

"Works every time, now I can get some damn sleep" Zoro said as he finally was able to get back to sleep.

_**Zoro's got some nasty tricks up his sleeve, huh? I just loved writing the last part to this chapter. Remember of you see any errors please tell me and don't forget to review and tell me what you think. See ya next chapter! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Story: Love And War**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Anime: One Piece**_

_**Pairing: LucciXRobin **_

_**Author: ILoveBeingLyric**_

_**tolaleona: Can I say how much I love you!? You comment made my day. And trust me I WILL keep writing. I just have to get over these crazy assignments and then I'll be able to send in as many chapters as I can get out of my head.**_

_**I am so sorry guys, I am so late with getting this chapter to you but I had many things going out of control and I had to get them out of the way or I was gonna never be able to get these chapters to you all. I hope you all aren't too mad at me, hope you like the chapter. **_

Chapter 3: Confused Cook

Sanji ran as fast as his legs could take him to every location in Water 7. He'd run all night if he had to as long as he found both of his angelic beauties in one piece. He'd kill any man that dared to hurt or even breathe the same air as Nami and Robin. Just the thought of other men flirting with them made his blood boil.

"I REFUSE!" Sanji yelled to the top of his lungs as he stopped at the last club in Water 7.

As soon as he burst through the door his eyes scanned the crowds for Robin and Nami. When he spotted his orange haired navigator on the dance floor with some random guy steam blew out if his ears. He stomped down onto the dance floor and quickly whisked her away, not forgetting to replace Nami with another orange haired beauty in her place. Nami giggled cheerfully as she was guided away from the dance floor.

"What are you doing Sanji?" Nami asked as best as she could without soundly too giddy but she failed miserably as she let out a soft giggle.

"Nami-swan, how could you?!" Sanji said as tears poured down his face as he embraced her midsection.

"What are you going on about? What did I do?" Nami asked with an actual look of concern for the perverted cook.

"How could you leave without telling me where you are going? What if something would have happened to you while you were alone?" Sanji said as he sobbed pathetically.

"I'm fine, calm down. Now what was I about to do? Oh, I was looking for Robin." Nami said as she ignored Sanji's whining and continued to look for Robin.

"Robin-chan could be in danger!" Sanji yelled as he looked around frantically for the raven haired beauty.

He gave a deep sigh of relief when he spotted her walking down the stairs. Although, his happiness didn't last for too long once he saw the male companion who was guiding her with his arm linked with hers.

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!" Sanji yelled in rage.

"That's the pigeon guy who works at Galley-La." Nami said flatly as she stood next to a steaming Sanji.

"Pigeon guy?" Sanji asked as he tried to remember Lucci in his head. "That's the pigeon guy, what's with the fancy get-up?" Sanji asked as he eyed Lucci from head to toe as he guided Robin over to where they stood.

Lucci was wearing a blood red dress shirt that was slightly opened at the top showing off a bit of his chest with black dress pants and shoes. He had his hair that is usually down in a low ponytail and his top hat was missing.

_"What the hell is with this asshole? Is he doing all of this just to impress Robin-chan?"_ Sanji thought as he eyed said man with deep burning hatred in his eyes. He was so jealous that he didn't realize that Nami had linked her arm with his.

"Are you ready to go Robin?" Nami asked with a smile as Robin and Lucci came to a stop in front of them.

"Yes, let's go." Robin said with a smile. When she saw Sanji standing next to her she made a puzzled expression. "Sanji-san, what are you doing here?" Robin asked.

"Like the knight in shining armor he is, he came to escort us back to the hotel. Zoro told him where we were and he took it upon himself to walk us home on this cold, dark night. Isn't that lovely?" Nami asked with a forced smile. Robin gave her a small smirk.

"Oh yes, it is." Robin said softly. She then placed a small kiss on Lucci's cheek as Nami practically dragged Sanji out the door. She giggled as she waved to Lucci and followed the two back to the hotel with a content smile on her face.

**~Back At The Hotel~ **

"Thank you for walking us back Sanji-kun. You can rest easy now, we won't go anywhere." Nami said as she gave him a cute smile.

"Yes! Then excuse me, my lovely ladies." Sanji said with a bow then he proceeded to walk back to the room the boys shared together.

"When I get my hands on Zoro, he's gonna wish he had died from blood loss when he fought Mihawk!" Nami said in a harsh whisper as she stomped off to the room she shared with Robin as said woman giggled at her and shook her head.

"With as many drinks as you had, I hope you'll remember." Robin said as she followed her into the room and they both soon went off to sleep.

**~CP9~ **

"Lucci, where have you been all night?" Kaku asked with a puzzled expression as he sat in the living room chair, the only light in the room being the small lab on the table near him.

"I was getting information for the mission but it took more time that I thought it would. You didn't have to stay up and wait for me." Lucci said as he walked past Kaku and proceeded to go to his room.

"You aren't harboring any feelings for her, are you?" Kaku asked hesitantly. Lucci stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to glare at the square nosed man.

"Kaku, do you doubt me?" Lucci asked in a low tone as he looked at Kaku from the corner of his golden eyes.

"No, but recently you've been acting strange whenever you go out with Robin. It almost seems as though you are actually getting involved with her." Kaku said as he tried his hardest not to turn away from Lucci's deadly gaze.

"This is all a part of the plan and it's all an act. You're thinking too much, take a break tomorrow. I don't need you jeopardizing this mission with your wild imaginations." Lucci said as he continued to go to his room and shut the door without another word.

"Understood." Kaku said with a small frown. _"Even though you say that, you've yet to prove it to me in your actions."_ Kaku thought as he continued to read his book.

_**Haha! Lucci is catching feelings for Robin and he doesn't want to admit it. Poor kitty. Well I hope this chapter has been good enough for you and please comment and tell me what you think. This chapter is pretty late, but better late than never, right? **_


End file.
